videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic vs Looney Tunes
Sonic vs Looney Tunes is a Crossover multi-genre game consisting of Sonic and Looney Tunes Characters. The blue blur and his pals take on the loonies. It's supposed to be something like the Marvel vs Capcom games, but it's not just a fighting game. There's more to it. It's a multi-genre game. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ The Plot: I don't know how the plot will go, but it's supposed to be something like the Marvel vs Capcom games. One thing you should you know is that Sonic becomes friends with Bugs Bunny to obtain the Chaos Emeralds. Though I think the plot is dependent on the Character you choose. But you can help me give me suggestions on and ideas for it! The plot also involves fights, mind control, body switching and more. ________________________________________________________________________________________________The Game consists of Several modes. -Story Mode -Arcade Mode -Extras -Options The Story Mode is the main game, it's a Platform Adventure .With 20 worlds with 10 levels each. Seems long doesn't it? Anyway, each world has a unique variety of enemies, layouts and more. The game puts players in the role of one of the available playable characters as they traverse each level, fighting enemies and obstacles before facing a boss at the end of the last level. (Kinda like Freedom planet) There are also some bonus levels in each world. Players have a health meter. Which can be replenished by picking up all sorts of health replenishing power-ups like carrots/rings glowing green medical crosses and more. Though the thing that restores the most health is a medkit. The power-ups change depend on the Character you selected. If you run out of health. You die and lose a life. You start with 3 lives. Once their all gone. It's Game Over. And you go to the Continue Screen. You can gain extra lives by picking up Golden Medkits. Though they're very rare. Though some worlds share the same enemies. Weird huh? It's style is a combination of Sonic and Casltevania. There are Cutscenes in between certain levels. There's an overworld where you can see a view of the world, the levels you have/haven't finished,ETC. You can go back and finish previous levels if you want, or farm tokens. There are also Tokens which you pickup and use to upgrade your character. Players can play through the main game in one of two ways; Adventure, which tells the game's story through the perspective of a chosen character. You can only play as one character in this mode. But later on, a CPU controlled character will be helping you in certain levels. And will also be following you everywhere you go. And old School mode, in which you can select up to 4 characters. You can switch between them in the game. There's no cutscenes in Old School mode. In Arcade Mode there are 6 different modes. The first 2 are fighting modes. One Is the typical one. Like Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Marvel vs Capcom, Injustice Gods Among us, ETC. Each character has their own unique move set, combo moves, Super move, damage noises, KO scream, victory animation, ending. ETC There are 30 playable stages you can duke it out in. The Other one is like Super Smash Bros/ Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale/ NewGrounds Rumble,this dontedesco.deviantart.com/art/… ETC.﻿ It's called all out brawl. You can have up to 8 players. Each character has their own move sets "final smashes", and fall screams, death animations, ending, ETC In all out Brawl. There are 4 modes.The 1st is Campaign mode. It consists a series of 10 levels where the player fights in a series of battles, one after the other, defeat the Opponents to Advance.The 10th and last one is Always a BOSS act. The Story and boss depends on the character you picked. The 2nd Mode is custom match. Where you can create your own match, you can choose your character, bots and stage you want, you can also set the AI level for each bot. You can also Play as a Free for all or a Team. You can have up to 10 players (Including you) max. It also has a Survival Mode where you must kill as many enemies as possible before they defeat you. You will be awarded with 25 Tokens for each kill. The 3rd is a beat em up. It has 2D graphics with 3D Gameplay. Like Double Dragon/BattleToads/The Simpsons Arcade Game/Final Fight/Castle Crashers/Bucky O Hare Arcade/Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage. ETC. There are 3 different Zones to choose. Each has 10 levels Which 1 boss each level. The Looney Zone with looney tunes enemies, The Sonic Zone with sonic enemies like Eggman's robots, And the Bonus Zone after you unlock the All the secret hidden bonus guest characters. Unlike the other zones. The amount of levels in this Zone is the same amount as number of guest characters in the game. The 4th Mode is a minigame mode. Where you can play all sorts of minigames. Like Mario Party. The 5th Mode is a QTE mode. It's like watching a Cartoon at First. But then it happens. It's QTE event mode. Like Dragons Lair, ETC. But if you miss, you take damage. Take damage 5 times and your done for! The 6th one? It's a Challenge Mode. Where you do challenges, there are 40 challenges total.The Final challenge is called the Ultimate Showdown. Where it's a huge fight between all the Sonic and Looney Tunes characters in the game. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ CHARACTERS You Start off the game with 4 characters. The rest of the Characters are unlocked by progressing through the story mode, completing challenges, or unlocking achievements. Each character has their own Bio, unique abilites, ETC. The Characters are NOT LISTED in first to last order STARTING CHARACTERS -Bugs Bunny -Sonic the Hedgehog -Daffy Duck -Tails the Fox UNLOCKABLE CHARACTERS -Porky Pig -Knuckles the Echidna -Lola Bunny (TLTS one.) -Amy Rose -Pepe Le Pew -Rouge the Bat -Foghorn Leghorn -Tasmanian Devil -Wile E. Coyote -Sylvester -Blaze The Cat -Cream the Rabbit -Buster Bunny -Babs Bunny -Plucky Duck -Charmy the Bee -Hamton J Pig -Shirley The Loon -Fifi La Fume -Furrball -Marine the Raccoon -Dizzy Devil -Calamity Coyote -Sticks the Badger -Elmer Fudd (Mini Boss) -Yosomite Sam (Mini Boss) -Espio The Chameleon -Sally Acorn -Speedy Gonzales -Silver The Hedgehog -Gossamer (Mini Boss) -E-23 Omega (Second last unlockable non bonus character) -Vector the Crocodile (The strongest character in the game along with E23-Omega.Though he and omega are BARELY stronger than Knuckles (Only 1% stronger.)) -Jet the Hawk -Tina Russo -Wave the Swallow -Storm the Albatross -Duck Dodgers -Classic Lola (The Space Jam one) -Marvin the Martian (Also a boss) -Exo Bugs -Exo Daffy -Exo Lola -Exo Porky -Exo Tina -Sonbug the Bunnyhog (Basically a fusion of Sonic the Hedgehog and Bugs Bunny) And Finally. -Shadow the Hedgehog (The last unlockable non-bonus character in the game. He's also the MOST POWERFUL AND THE MOST DANGEROUS character in the game. Even though he isn't the strongest.) Some characters have a unique array of moves which allow them to traverse the environment in different ways. Like for Example. Tails can fly, Daffy can flutter though the air. (Like Yoshi) Espio Can turn Invisible, some posses super strength like Knuckles and Vector who can pick up heavy objects like cars, trucks and even small ships. Then uproot trees, street and traffic lights and throw them at the enemies. Vector can also breathe underwater longer. And You can also unlock and play as Special Variations of Sonic by completing the other modes in arcade. -Classic Sonic -Boom Sonic -Sonic.exe -Sonic Zombie Sonic(Hooba Dooba) -WereHog Sonic -Sanic Hegehog (G0TT4 G0 F45T) ASSIST CHARACTERS These characters are NPCs. While not playable.They will assist/help the player around certain levels -Cheese the Chao -Pete Puma -Big the Cat -Cosmo -Omochao (The Tutorial Guider) -Cecil Turtle -Petunia Pig -Tikal the Echidna -Mac & Tosh BOSSES Some of These characters are not playable in Story Mode. But are playable in Arcade Mode after you defeat them. -Montana Max (He operates a mech) (Playable) -Eggman (Playable) -Metal Sonic (Playable) -Metal Bugs (Playable) -The Nerdlucks (Unplayable) -Scourge the Hedgehog (Playable) -Fiona Fox (Playable) -Metal Sonic 3.0 (Playable) -Metal Daffy (Playable) -Mephiles the Dark (Playable) -The Hybrid BONUS HIDDEN SECRET GUEST CHARACTERS. And In addition to the Sonic and the loons there are also a few hidden secret guest characters to play as to fight and play along with Sonic and Bugs and their pals. How do you unlock them? Well I am not telling you. But they are lurking in secret areas in Story Mode..... Here is a list of them. -Mickey Mouse (Disney's Mascot) -Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat franchise) -Red(The Angry Birds movie one) -Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) -Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants Franchise) -Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) -Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) -Rayman (Rayman Series) -Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker franchise) -Tom (Tom & Jerry Franchise) -Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim series) -Fox McCloud (Star Fox Series) -Judy Hopps (Zootopia) -Charizard (Pokemon) -Papyrus (Undertale) -Raphael (TMNT) -Conker the Squirrel (Conker series) -Lightning McQueen (Cars franchise) -Bubsy (What can possibly go Wrong? And then he gets beaten up) -Sora (Kingdom Hearts) If you unlock them all. And Beat/complete story mode. You will unlock the Bonus Story! It's like the same thing but all the Secret guest characters will play a role in it. Also they have their own specific world. Also with 10 levels. With 2 bosses. One in level 5 and one in level 10. And if you complete a specific world you will unlock a bonus character depending on the world you complete. Like for example if you complete Mickey Mouse's World you'll unlock Minnie Mouse, if you complete Sash Lilac's world you'll unlock Carol Tea. ETC ________________________________________________________________________________________________ SOUNDTRACK The game features soundtrack from the Sonic Games and Looney Tunes Games though some are Remixed. Along with new soundtrack from Newgrounds like this one:www.newgrounds.com/audio/liste… Though it's used in the All-Out Brawl Mode ________________________________________________________________________________________________ EXTRAs. In the Extras. You can see all the misc things you have unlocked. You can view Wallpapers. Achievements, Emblems, trophies, replay Cutscenes watch short movies and more. You can also play the soundtrack and listen to it. There are also these unlockable features which work in both Story and Arcade. Some are funny or just silly. -Styleswap (Sonic characters are in looney tunes style while Looney Tunes characters are in sonic style) -Genderbend mode (All male characters become female and all female characters become male, their stats remain the same though) -Zombie mode (All characters become zombies, their stats remain the same though) -1930s Mode (All characters and the levels become the style of the 1930s cartoons) -Drunk Mode (All characters are smashed drunk! They're harder to control. Don't drink and fight kids!) And finally. If you achieve 100% Game completion. You can unlock and watch a Sonic VS Looney Tunes movie and unlock the last guest character: Mario! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ OPTIONS. Of course. The options. You can set the volume, how loud the sound effects, music, voices are. graphics, and more. And one more thing. There's an age rating. If you set it to 18 and above. You will be access to mature features like blood and gore and swearing. You can set the blood and gore rating to low, med or high. Though if you set the gore rating to high, there will be dismemberment and blood splattering everywhere, be warned though. It's not pretty. It will be as bloody as Happy Tree Friends. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes Game Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Sonic Team games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Series X Series